A New Year's Meeting
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: "'I can't believe I'm getting life advice from a drunk stranger in the middle of the night,' Katherine chuckled. 'I can't believe I'm the drunk stranger givin' advice," Jack paused. 'Wait, no, I can. That sounds like somethin' I'd pull.'" One- Shot, Modern AU)


**Author's Note: Hello! This is based off a prompt that's technically from Tumblr but I found it on Pinterest. "I'm somewhere past drunk and decidedly lost and you're a kindly local on a nighttime outing." I saw the prompt and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, here we are. A Jackrine one-shot that's being published while I'm writing a JackCrutchie multi-chap because I can't settle on a ship. Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katherine Pulitzer was more than ready for the new year. After storming out of her dad's New Year's party since he, once again, told her how much of a disappointment she'd be if she didn't love her life exactly how every Pulitzer has before, a fresh start sounded like bliss.

Katherine yanked off her heels and plopped down on a bench, rubbing the sore spots on the back of her feet. Her apartment was just close enough that she didn't want to pay for cab fare to get there, but far enough that it was a mighty pain to walk. She sighed, wanting nothing more to be cuddled in her bed with a warm cup of tea and her laptop, typing up her latest article instead of trudging through the snowy streets in that stupid dress, which she only wore because her father insisted on formal wear.

Katherine groaned and looked up at the bustling streets. One guy caught her attention with his very clumsy running through the crowds. To her surprise, he sat himself down next to her, panting.

"Late night jog?" Katherine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He raised an eyebrow back and grinned. "You an angel? 'Cause you look like heav- wait, wait, no. I said that wrong, hold on."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Ah. Late night booze."

With that, she stood up, but he ran after her. "Wait, no, lemme start over."

"Your drunken pick-up lines aren't going to woo me," Katherine retorted.

The guy sighed. "No, no, I'll-I need somethin' else. I take it you're from around here?"

"Sadly."

He nodded. "Right, right, good. D'ya know how to get to-to lower Manhattan from 'ere?"

"Well, we're in upper Manhattan," Katherine said slowly. "Use your judgement."

"Ma'am, I don't got a sense of direction when I'm sober," He sighed. "I got no hope."

"Well, how'd you get here?" Katherine sighed.

"My-my buddy Race drove me," He answered. "An', after the party we just had, he ain't in no condition to drive me. So, I somehow got here from Brooklyn, an' now I'm just...lost. An' I don't got money for the subway."

Katherine bit her lip. She couldn't just let this guy wander the streets until he woke up passed out in some alley, now could She? Plus, if she saw his headshot on the news the next day for stealing a car and DWI (She'll admit, she was jumping to a worst case scenario, but still.), she'd feel incredibly guilty. And, even though Katherine considers herself a complete and utter realist who doesn't believe in karma and all that, she'd had to admit, if doing a good deed like this had any chance of granting her luck in the new year, she'd take it. With a sigh, she said, "Do you want to crash on my couch tonight? I can drive you home in the morning."

"Oh no, you don't hafta...I jus' wanted directions," He stammered. "I don't need your hospital...hospitality."

"Yes, you do," Katherine replied. "We're close to my house, and I don't feel like you driving you this late, especially with the traffic in Times Square with the ball drop. I also don't want to let you wander Manhattan alone at midnight."

"It-it ain't midnight yet," He pointed out. "S' still 2016."

"Oh gosh, let this year end already," Katherine groaned. "Anyway, come on. I'm tired."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded back. "But, I have one condition: no more pick-up lines."

He feigned sadness. "Aww."

They walked along in an awkward silence for a while, with the guy stumbling every now and then and Katherine helping him stand upright. After a bit, he asked, "So, you got a name?"

"Katherine..." She paused. She didn't want to have to drop the "Pulitzer" name if she could avoid it. Everyone knew her dad, and she hated the attention. So, she settled with her byline. "...Plumber."

"What's the matter?" He chuckled. "You ain't so sure?"

"It's my byline," She responded defensively. "The name I publish under."

"You a writer?"

"Journalist."

He nodded. "I'm Kelly. Jack. No, Jack Kelly."

"What's the matter, you ain't so sure?" Katherine parroted.

Jack chuckled. "Guess not. Don't drink, kids."

Katherine giggled. "Follow your own advice."

"'ey, it's New Year's," He retorted. "So, you appear sober. I take it you wasn't partyin' tonight? Wha-what brought you out 'ere?"

"Unfortunately, I was," She sighed, with a roll of her eyes. "My dad drags me to his fancy business party every year."

Jack frowned. "Yikes."

"Indeed," Katherine chuckled. "I just stand in the corner looking pretty until Dad drags me out to meet some co-worker and compare me to their child."

"Ouch," Jack replied. "Well, screw 'im."

Katherine blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Screw 'im," Jack repeated. "You got yourself ya-your journalist gig, what does he care? You got yourself a livin'."

"He cares that I'm not working for him," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I didn't let him hand me life on a silver platter."

"Good for you," Jack said. "Workin' for yourself, doin' what you wanna do. That's brave. Forget what he says, he don't-don't realize that he got a-a daughter who's headstrong enough to do what she wants. That's a good thing."

Katherine felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn't remember the last time someone hadn't blamed her for not taking the easy route. "Thank you."

"O' course," Jack replied. "I mean, jus' my opinion, but bein' am-ambitious sounds like a good thing to me. I mean, I'm a dreamer, a big dreamer. Followin' those dreams, that's a whole 'nother thing."

"I can't believe I'm getting life advice from a drunk stranger in the middle of the night," Katherine chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm the drunk stranger givin' advice," Jack paused. "Wait, no, I can. That sounds like somethin' I'd pull."

Katherine's watch beeped suddenly as cheering sounded from far away. She looked down and smiled. "Happy New Year, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Happy New Year." Quickly, he took her hand and kissed it.

Katherine stared at him for a moment and burst into laughter.

"'ey, it wasn't a pick-up line, now was it?" Jack chuckled.

Katherine shook her head. "You are the most impossible boy ever."

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine."

Jack groaned loudly. "Whaddya wan'?"

"Your address," Katherine sat on the arm of the couch. "Do you remember our deal last night?"

Jack shrugged and rolled over. But, he didn't have enough space to roll over on Katherine's tiny couch, so he just fell onto the floor.

Katherine stood up. "Are you okay?"

Jack just groaned again in response. "I feel like death."

"Let's get you some water," Katherine smirked.

Jack looked up at her blearily. "Oh, I remember you. Kathy?"

"Katherine."

"Close enough."

Katherine began heading towards the kitchen, but she paused in the doorway. "By the way, thanks for the New Year's kiss."

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"I'll let you wake up," Katherine laughed and left the room. She would tell him it was just a kiss on the hand.

Eventually.

* * *

 **Your New Year's Resolution: Give me a review.**


End file.
